Toxic
by Growl Snarl
Summary: Small episode tag based off of "Toxic" involving Chloe and Oliver.


Notes: Details are wrong, because if I take the time to correct them, this will never get posted. Speculation involved on the whole Chloe/Brainiac thing as well as some leaps that aren't even explainable by Smallville physics. But let's ignore that and focus on the hotness that is Chloe/Oliver, hmm?

Chloe watched as the door shut behind Clark & Davis before tuning back to Oliver. She took shaky steps toward the man and knelt down at his side. Taking a deep breath, she put one hand over his heart and another on his forehead. Closing her eyes, she willed her power to work.

She could feel the skin beneath her palm slick with sweat and radiating heat. Concentrating, she imagined herself absorbing that heat and illness, taking it into her own body. "Please," she whispered beneath her breath.

Chloe felt something shift beneath her palm and before she could react, everything went white.

Shielding her eyes with a raised arm, she blinked rapidly to clear her vision. The first thing she saw was Oliver, crawling along on his stomach. "Oliver?" she asked, running to his side.

Oliver turned over, blinking at the harsh light. "Chloe?"

"Oliver!" Chloe cried happily, falling to her knees beside him.

Propping himself up, Oliver returned her hug, "Chloe, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know," she said as she pulled away from him. "I-where is here?" she asked, looking at the trees surrounding them.

"This is the island I was stranded on. I thought I was reliving it, hallucinating and all." Oliver said, leading her to the shore. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know." Chloe answered, looking around with wide eyes. "I was trying to heal you, and there was this bright light and I was here."

"Does it normally work like this? You're ability, I mean." Oliver asked, sitting down on the sandy beach.

"No. This has never happened-" Chloe broke off as a thought occurred to her. "Braniac."

"Brain-what?"

"Braniac," she sighed, sitting next to him. "He was this Kryptonian robot. He did something to me a couple of months ago, just before Luthorcorp got a hold of me. It… changed me." she said haltingly.

Oliver put an arm around her shaking form. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm scared. Mostly. Worried about these changes. I mean this?" She threw her hands up, gesturing around them. "I don't even know what this is."

"It'll be okay." Oliver said, hugging her to his side.

"Promise?" Chloe asked, leaning into him.

He turned his head to kiss her forehead. "I promise."

Clark walked into ISIS to see Chloe leaning over Oliver, a bright light spreading form her hand on his forehead. At first, he thought she was healing him, but when he looked closer, he saw that her skin had taken on a metallic sheen and her fingers were piercing his temples.

Clark looked down at his friend wide-eyed, wondering, not for the first time, what her encounter with Braniac had done to her.

Grabbing her hand, he tried to loosen her hold on Oliver as gently as he could.

"Something's happening," Chloe said, jerking up.

"What?"

Chloe looked down at herself. "I'm fading," she realized.

Quickly, she turned to the man next to her, "Do you know what you were poisoned with?"

"It's a Euphoria Marshalis flower. But-"

"How do I cure it? What's the antidote?"

"There isn't one," Oliver answered, just as she disappeared completely.

Chloe bolted up, gasping for breath.

"Chloe?" Clark asked, still holding her hand. "Chloe!"

"Clark?" she asked, confused. She turned to see Oliver still out on the recliner at ISIS. Eyes widening as everything came back to here, she turned to Clark. "Clark! I know what it is.

Standing up, she quickly made her way into the computer center.

"It's a Marshalis flower." she explained, entering it into a search of the Luthorcorp database. "Given Lex's complete obsession with all toxins and viruses, I'll bet anything he has it-there!" she said excitedly, pausing the screen as the flower came into view. "Go to your new boss, and find that antidote, Clark."

"Chloe-" Clark said, wide eyes on the screen in front of him. "You just- Did you- Braniac."

"Clark, we don't have time. Ollie doesn't have time. We'll talk later, I promise."

Pushing Clark through the door, she turned back to the prone man in the lobby. "It'll be okay, Ollie," she whispered, pushing sweat dampened hair from his forehead. "This time, _I'm_ promising."


End file.
